¡Alejen sus manos de mi novia, imbéciles!
by Danielle Prince
Summary: El juego de las escondidas, una broma del joven Malfoy, ¿que hacen Krum, Lucius, Sirius, Harry , Ron y el resto de la poblacion masculina del colegio? Todos se volvieron tarados...Para el Reto Primum del foro The Ruins.


**¡Alejen sus manos de mi novia, imbéciles!**

…**..**

**Disclaimers:**** JKR es dueña de todo, lo mío es la trama y todo lo gracioso que se pueda encontrar en ella.**

_**Palabra clave: Olvido**_

….

Severus estaba recargado sobre el borde del escritorio de su despacho con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios. La guerra habia terminado, el niño con complejo de héroe que vivió dos veces habia ganado, lo que significaba que su "ex- jefe" Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, o como le gustaba llamarlo a él, Cara de culebra con delirios de grandeza y tendencias psicóticas megalomaniacas estaba cinco metros bajo tierra y ya no podría joderle la vida a nadie.

Bueno su vida era buena, mejor que eso, era malditamente buena. Dumbledor estaba vivo, él estaba vivo, su chica estaba viva y en solo dos días podría hacer su relación pública, en dos días ella se graduaba y él dejaba de ser su profesor. Su presente era jodidamente perfecto y su pasado, bueno su pasado se podía ir derechito al cajón del **olvido**, se podía ir muy a la mierda.

-Sev-. El hombre sintió como una par de brazos le rodeaban el cuello. El por su parte colocó sus propios brazos alrededor de la cintura de su intrusa.

-Señorita Granger, que la trae por aquí-.

-Sabe profesor, estoy mortalmente aburrida y venía a proponerle un juego-.

"_Esto no puede ser bueno"_. El profesor levantó una ceja en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

-¿Y cuál es ese juego?-.

-La escondida, juguemos a la escondida-.

-Estas completamente loca, sabes qué edad tengo, yo NO voy a jugar a esa estupidez-.

-Por favor Severus-. Hizo un mohín y puso los mejores ojitos de pena que encontró dentro de su repertorio.

-NO-. Tendría que usar otra táctica. Por qué él no podía entender, ella realmente quería jugar a la escondida.

Enterró su cara en el cuello del hombre y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. El profesor se relajó considerablemente. Ella continuó con su camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual mordisqueo suavemente.

-Di que si-.

-NO-. Susurro el hombre

-Si-. Mordisque más fuerte

-Eh…NO-. Cambio de táctica, esta vez lamió el lóbulo

-SI-.

-N..NO-. Bueno era ahora o nunca, succionó con fuerza el lóbulo.

-No-. Susurro ella

-SI-. Terminó diciendo él

-Lo logre, eres el mejor-. Se alejó un poco de él y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Se vale esconderse por todo el castillo, tu cuentas, date vuelta, hasta cien, y no hagas trampa; AH y si me encuentras te ganas un premio. Desde ahora, YA!-.

Hermione salió hecha un bólido por la puerta mientras Severus aún no comprendía que habia sucedido.

La chica corrió para salir rápido de las mazmorras, sin embargo algo la detuvo, un golpe de palma en su espalda. Se giró instantáneamente.

-Malfoy-.

-Granger-.

-Que sucede contigo-.

-Nada-. Alzo las manos inocentemente

-Muy bien-. Hermione volvió a retomar la carrera sin percatarse de la sonrisa maligna del Slytherin.

…**..**

-25, 26, 27, 28,…- _"Condenada niña" _

…_**..**_

La chica corría como una posesa, por donde pasaba todo mundo se detenía a mirarla.

…

-52, 53, 54, 55,…-_"De verdad vas a contar hasta cien" – "pues claro, me dijo que no hiciera trampa"._

…_**..**_

-Donde me escondo, donde me escondo-. Comenzó a prestar atención a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que absolutamente todos tenían su atención puesta en ella. La miraban con sorpresa, reproche (por parte de las chicas) e interés y deseo (por parte de los chicos).

-_"Que demonios les sucede a todos"-._Definitivamente no entendía nada. Claro no podía entender ni ver lo que todos veían. No podía ver que su polera por detrás tenía un estampado que decía:

ESTOY LIBRE, APROVECHENME AHORA O VIVAN CON LA DUDA.

…**..**

-97, 98, 99, 100…-. "_Por fin", "me va a escuchar, juro que me va a escuchar"._ Severus salio con paso elegante pero rápido de su despacho, una sonrisa malévola adornaba su rostro. Claro que lo iba a escuchar y se iba a vengar, eso podía firmarlo. Los Slytherin que se encontraron con él en las mazmorras se apartaron de su camino todo lo que les fue posible, esa expresión en la cara del adusto profesor no presagiaba nada bueno.

"_Como podría encontrarla, el castillo era enorme, por Merlín"_. Estaba en el pasillo más jodidamente concurrido de todo el colegio.

-Que hago, que hago…. PERO CLARO!-. Todos los alumos se giraron a verlo.

-¡QUE ME VEN, QUE CARAJO ME VEN!-. Todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí se encogieron sobre si mismos. Severus siguió con su camino, regodeándose interiormente y dejando escapar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"_Legeremancia sobre los alumnos, como no se me habia ocurrido antes". _Y eso hizo, se metió en las mentes de los estudiantes que tenían el atrevimiento de cruzarse en su camino. En solo un segundo la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Vio a Hermione, SU Hermione siendo prácticamente devorada con los ojos por la población masculina del castillo, vio también como algunos atrevidos hasta osaban tocarla o darle agarrones; y ese fue su limite, se descontroló. Un gruñido casi gutural salió de lo mas profundo de su pecho. Iba a matar a todos esos bastardos.

Corrió como un desquiciado, empujó a quien se metió en su camino y casi estampo su cara contra el piso al enredarse con su túnica. Nadie de los allí presentes olvidaría como el grandilocuente Severus Snape tropezó y voló por los aires derechito a estrellarse contra el piso.

Ese lapsus no le importó, y pronto volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Las imágenes de lo que sucedía continuaban colándose en su cabeza desde la mente de los descerebrados que tenía por alumnos. Habia visto a Krum, Potter, Weasley, Sirius Black, Malfoy padre, y muchos Gryffindors, Revenclaws, Hufulpuffs y Slytherin del curso de su chica. Merlin, de donde habia salido tata gente, de donde habían salido todos ellos.

Habia llegado al final del pasillo, y ahí lo habia visto con sus propios ojos.

El grupo de hombres acorralaban a Hermione contra uno de los muros se ofesian con el afán de que ella los escogiera.

-Herrmione, mirrame a mi, atletico, musculoso y famoso-. Decia el búlgaro besando los músculos de sus brazos.

-Sabes que nos quieres a nosotros, podríamos salir los tres juntos-. Soltaron Ron y Harry juntos guiñándole un ojo a la que se suponía era su amiga.

"_¿y que les pasa a estos?, ¿la mono neurona que tienen ya no les funciona acaso? La tarades llegó a niveles extremos"._

-Vamos, mejores somos nosotros, hombres maduros- Dijo Malfoy, señalándose a él y a Sirius.- Nosotros sabemos cómo complacer a una mujer-. Añadió el segundo, mientras ambos hombres pasaban lentamente un dedo por la mejilla de la chica y le lanzaban un beso.

-¡ ALEJEN SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI NOVIA, IMBÉCILES!-.

Todos saltaron asustados, mientras sus quijadas caían hasta el suelo. Ante esta nueva perspectiva de escape, Hermione corrió hacia donde estaba su novio y se escondió tras él.

-Pero… eh…ella… su espalda… el estampado-. Balbució Lucius.

Severus agarró a Hermione por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, vio el por que de todo este entuerto. Sus ojos refulgían en una mirada asesina, cuando levanto la vista ya no habia nadie mas que ellos en ese pasillo.

-Cobardes, corren como , rumeando las palabras. Luego se dio cuenta que toda esta treta tenia nombre y apellido.

-¡DRACO MALFOY!-. La exclamación resonó por todo el castillo. Cada habitante de este se estremeció ante la suerte que correría el chico.

Hermione abrazo a Severus para que se tranquilizara, se paro de puntillas y beso a su enojado novio; cuando se separaron ella le susurró al oído.

-Parece que ya no tendremos que esperar hasta dentro de dos días… Y ahora, ya que me encontraste creo que mereces tu premio- le susurro sugestivamente.

"_Creo que ya me gusta más este jugo de las escondidas"._

La acercó más hacia él y con un Plop desaparecieron.


End file.
